


平安夜与姜饼人

by Lucius_L



Series: 电话亭 [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: 电话亭 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579270
Kudos: 2





	平安夜与姜饼人

G怎么也没想到，自己会独自一人度过平安夜。

“甩”了他的这些靓女会讲，这一点都不奇怪。G长得靓仔又出手大方，简直是HK大学的大众情人——只可惜，他从一开始似乎就没想过保持一段稳定的关系，只想要好聚好散游戏人生罢了。

起初痴男怨女多得很，布告板上面时常有骂他的小纸条。可是久而久之大家也都知道了——同G谈一段没有负担的恋爱吧，玩玩可以，但千万别动真感情，分开之后也很轻松，不用去收拾一地的狼藉和破碎的心。

这也就解释了他为什么平安夜落了单——这是个和家人一起的节日，他中意的那些女孩儿都纷纷约了正式交往的男朋友；次选倒是多得很，一个电话就能叫出一堆，可惜比起那样G宁愿自己一个人度过平安夜。

他一个人孤零零在街上游荡，也不知自己一直以来坚持的东西究竟是对是错。他顺着佐敦道闲逛着，在一个路口望见街景似乎有些陌生，于是在这里转了弯。

“先生，要糖吗？棒棒糖200元，牛奶糖1000元。”G被这个青年叫住的时候有些惊讶，他看上去和自己年龄相仿，上身穿着一件洗到半透明的旧衬衫，腿上盖着一条鹅黄色毛毯，坐在一间狭窄的电话亭里。

G不缺钱，也舍得花，这也是他受女人欢迎的一个重要原因。他甚至没质疑这贵的离谱的价格，蹲下来问：“天呢么冻，你的糖我都买咗，你返去收工吧。”

青年好像听到什么有趣的话，眼睛弯弯地笑了：“我住在呢度嘅啊……你唔係以为我真係卖糖呱？”F用食指在他牛仔裤的裤裆点了点，“要唔要？”他问。

G的呼吸一滞。他仔细观察面前的青年人——脸还没完全长开，但已经看得出美好的线条。杏眼圆圆的，像个小姑娘，薄唇微微抿着，似乎有些紧张。这间电话亭是他的家——地面上铺着毛地毯，电话机像个衣帽架一样挂着一条粉围巾，地毯的毛毛缝隙里有些散落的硬币和糖果。

“那……那就……”G不知道该说些什么暗语，结结巴巴了一阵。好在青年没让他尴尬很久，就抓着他的手腕把他拉进了电话亭，G还差点被他拽得在门前绊倒。

电话亭里面比外面暖和很多，空气里浮动着舒服的柚子与雏菊的香味，人气显得很明显。玻璃上沾了薄薄的水雾，却不会让人看不清东西，只是欲盖弥彰着。

G手足无措地踩在地毯上，不安的往外面打量着。青年已经跪在他腿间，拉开了他的裤链，捧着他的阴茎含吮着，用舌头舔着肉棒上的青筋。他长长的睫毛从上往下看上去很柔软，让G忍不住伸手去碰，睫羽扫过指尖的触感就像他想的那样，麻酥酥的。

青年奇怪地抬头看他，嘴里还含着他的阴茎前端。

G脸有点红，但好在他晒黑了皮肤，看不大出来。只是触电一般地收回了手指，挠了挠脸颊，掩饰地找话题问道：“你，你叫乜名啊？”

“……我叫F嚟嘅。”F吐出了G的阴茎才好正常讲话，接着似乎不着急把它含回去，有一搭没一搭地舔着龟头和马眼，品尝着前列腺液淡淡的腥味。

G感觉刚刚被舔湿的地方凉凉的。F的舌头又温热而富有弹性，不同的感觉让他硬得更厉害了，不由得往前送了送胯部，想要F再吞进嘴巴里。

F知道了他的要求一样将那根肉棒再次含进嘴里。他的身体已经渐渐适应了这样的对待，形成了相应的条件反射。吞吐客人的阴茎让他的身体渐渐热了起来，于是F隔着衬衫揉了揉自己的乳头，从喉咙里哼出了轻哼，震动的感觉让G的阴茎爽的也猛烈地一抖。F将那根东西吞的更深，用喉口夹住龟头，再做吞咽的动作收紧喉咙。

G闷哼了一声，扣着他的后脑，没轻没重地在他口腔里抽动起来。他曾经哄骗着女朋友帮自己口交过，可她们都只是稍稍舔吮就不肯继续了。G还未试过被人这样服务，一时有些失控了。

F呜咽一声，想要躲开，可却被扯痛了头发。只好讨好般地吮吸着，收紧了口腔，让黏膜紧紧包裹着G的阴茎，妥善地服务着他。

G没能坚持太久，闷哼了一声射在了F的嘴里。F被迫或是主动地咽下了那些白色的液体，来不及吃掉的一点点顺着唇角流了下来。

这太刺激了——看着F因为情动微红着脸，神色坦率地把那点精液从唇边擦去，G觉得自己又在蠢蠢欲动了。只是尚且处在不应期，没办法立即再硬起来。这简直是只有在那些盗版光碟里才会出现的场景，说到底G的性经验也不算丰富，不过只是稍稍多过同龄人少少罢了。

F翻开了腿上的毯子——下面光溜溜地什么也没穿，两条白皙纤细的腿交叠着，粉色的阴茎已经立了起来。

他小心地折好毯子放在一边，放松地靠在玻璃上当着G的面玩弄起了自己。G开始相信F真的住在这里了——那是在自己家中的熟稔而轻松的姿态。“啊……哈啊……”F揉搓着自己的乳头，挤压胸部的肌肉，形成少女一般的凸起，然后舔湿了自己的手指在肚脐的位置画圈，往下划到肛口的位置，稍稍用力就深入了他自己的身体。

F已经很熟了，这样玩自己的身体带给他很多快乐，而他也并不觉得这是什么需要掩饰的事。他迷醉地按压那一点，敏感的肠道已经分泌出了不少液体，从手指与括约肌的缝隙里渗出来，沾湿了洞口。

F全身的肌肉快乐地绷紧着，不断发出猫叫春一样的呻吟，很快就又添了两根手指进去。

G目瞪口呆地看着他的表演，觉得自己全身都僵硬了，像一架锈住的机器，只有关于性的部分良好运转，海绵体又一次充血硬起。

他把F扑倒在地毯上，啃咬着他的脖子和锁骨，留下一串串红色的吻痕。他接替了F自己的手去玩弄他的胸肌，富有弹性的触感让G有点流连忘返，但也没忘记重点照顾乳尖，让它们饥渴地挺立着。F似乎很惧怕疼痛，G下手稍重地轻轻掐了他一把，就让F半弹起身体，“嗯——”地拉长调子叫出来，往后面缩去。

G扶着阴茎，小心地插进F的身体里。他的膝盖跪在毛茸茸的地毯上，居然觉得有点热过头了。那个柔软有弹性的地方妥善地包裹住了他，好像还在吮吸着。G握着F的腰控制不住地抽送起来。

虽然不多，他同女人有过经验，知道女人的身体里是有很爽的点的。那么男人呢？他用阴茎探索着F的内部，时而深入到最深处，时而在浅些的地方抽送，直到碰到前列腺点，让F一下子叫出来：“啊——好劲——”

G在他身体里耸动，热情极了，速度也很快，发出了咕啾咕啾的水声。F的脚踩在玻璃上，膝盖半屈，凉意从脚心传到性器，变成了相反的热浪。F粉肠似的阴茎很快就射出一股精液，屁股也反射性地夹紧了G的阴茎。

G努力破开忽然变得殷勤的肠壁。他还惦记着F比自己少射过一次，不服输地弄着他，每次都直直命中那一点。

F被他搞得晕头晕脑，只知道一个劲地呻吟叫喊着，脚趾在玻璃上乱蹭，因为过量的快感而蜷缩起来。

射过一次的G没有那么好应付了，他很快就学会了花样，有时命中前列腺让F收紧，有时不碰那里，慢慢折磨他，让F忍不住呻吟着求饶。

“搞我……！搞我啊……”F会摆动着屁股追着他的肉棒，“呢度会舒服……！”

F又被肏硬了，G于是握住那里上下撸动，恍惚间好奇是否是他自己脱了毛，但念头只是在脑海中一闪而过，就没了踪影。

他也快坚持不住了，但还是想要F射在自己前面，于是更色情地揉搓着F下面的两颗睾丸，用指甲轻轻抠弄马眼，阴茎则每一次都重重顶在前列腺点上，让F很快就尖叫着射了第二次，白色的体液稀薄了许多。

G终于放松了精关，又多抽动两次，泻在了F绞紧的肠道里。

到了付钱的时候G才发现自己背包被划了很长的一个口子，钱包和手机都不翼而飞了。他冷汗涔涔地胡乱在完好的那一层翻找着，有种吃了霸王餐的心虚感。

F把脸垫在膝盖上，看着他着急地翻着自己的包，似乎觉得很有趣似的偏着头。

欣赏了好一阵G慌张失措的样子，F才在G翻出的一堆杂物里面挑出了一包他已经拆开的饼干和一小袋姜饼人——大概是某个女孩子趁G不注意塞在他包里的，G自己都想不起是哪一个。“呢两样嘢就得嘅了。”他说。

“那点得——？！”G总算在衣兜里翻出了一张漏网的信用卡，“你等一阵，我取钱给你啊。”

F摇摇头，羞涩地笑了：“冇嘢啦——我呢个样子也唔方便出去嘅。”说着，他晃了晃赤裸的脚丫。

G觉得他有些奇怪——为什么不穿上裤子出去呢？可是他没问出口，只是望着外面喃喃道：“今晚可係平安夜喔……”

“平安夜？果係乜喈？”

G给他问得一时语塞。F也不知是哪里来的傻瓜，居然不知道圣诞节和平安夜。可要是让他解释，他也一时无从讲起，再者说G也不觉得F会知道那些复杂拗口的宗教。“就係……食苹果同大餐，和亲人朋友在一起的节日。”他最后这样解释道。

“喔……”F似懂非懂地点头。

看着F的侧脸，G忽然想起背包的侧兜里面好像还有一个苹果。

他拿出那个苹果，切成两半，一半自己叼在嘴里，一半递给了F。他同F一人一片地吃掉了那袋姜饼人，然后教他唱蹩脚而跑调的圣诞歌。

“落雪咗……”F低声自语道，仰起头望着外面——深蓝色的天幕下飘下了雪花。

G也仰头看，平安夜落雪的确是一件很难得的事情。

他踩着雪花返回家去。行过这条街雪就渐渐停了，不免觉得有点可惜。

不过这已经是个很美好的平安夜了。


End file.
